Moon Drop Flower
by Miharu Koyama
Summary: P4. Kau berisik. Kau penghancur suasana. Kau pencetus ide-ide tergila yang pernah kudengar. Kau—membuatku jatuh cinta kepadamu. — Male!NaotoRise.


_**Title **_**:**_**Moon Drop Flower**__**  
>Pairing<strong>_ : _**Male!**_**N**aoto/**R**ise_**  
><strong>_**Persona 4**_belongs with _**Atlus**_**  
>Warning<strong>_:_**OOC**__ness,__**crackpair**__,_ _1__st__'s_ _Pov_ (pelaku sampingan),_ romance _gagal?_**  
>Summary<strong>_: Kau berisik. Kau penghancur suasana. Kau pencetus ide-ide tergila yang pernah kudengar. Kau—membuatku jatuh cinta kepadamu. — _Male_!NaotoRise._**  
>Genre <strong>_**: **_Romance _/ _Drama_._**  
><strong>__**Notes **_**:** Yeeey! Cerita NaoRise yang pertama! :D

Ah, oh ya, Naoto _gender_nya saya ubah jadi laki-laki. Nah, kalau anda merasa tidak nyaman dengan _transgender_nya Naoto, silahkan tekan tombol _back_. Saya tidak memaksa untuk membaca, kok. Kan ada hukum DLDR. :). Lagipula saya mau nyoba buat _crackpair_. XD

Satu lagi! _Moon Drop Flower_ itu salah satu bunga musim semi di _game_ Harvest Moon : _More Friends Of Mineral Town_. Jadi… ahaha, maaf kalau ada yang nggak tahu. Habis… bingung mau pakai judul apa. ^^"**  
>.<strong>_**  
>Don't like? Don't read!<br>RnR, please?**_

* * *

><p>…<p>

_**Moon Drop Flower**_ © **Miharu Koyama**

…

* * *

><p>Aku kesal denganmu.<p>

Kau adalah seorang mantan aktris. Kau berbeda dengan sifatmu yang berada di TV; di TV kau dingin, di luar kau—err, _childish_.

Maaf, apa kau tidak tahu harus bersikap sesuai dengan umur dan bukan bersikap seperti anak-anak di taman kanak-kanak?

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p>Kau orang yang menyebalkan.<p>

Terkadang ketika istirahat siang, dengan semangat kau membawa bekal buatanmu keluar kelas dan menghampiri kelas Souji-_senpai_, kelas 2-2.

Yah, aku tahu, kau** jatuh cinta **dengan** dia**, Souji-_senpai_.

Kau tahu? Mataku perih bila melihatmu dan Souji-_senpai_ makan bersama di atap sekolah sembari bercanda tawa dengan riangnya.

Oh ya, dan diakhiri dengan tawa tertahan ketika melihat ekspresi wajah _Senpai_ yang membiru setelah mengincipi bekal buatanmu.

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p>Kau orang yang berisik.<p>

Aku tahu, kau itu pandai menyanyi, pandai menarik perhatian, pandai **mengejek seseorang**.

Yah, yah, kau sering mengejek Yosuke-_senpai_ dan Chie-_senpai_ bila mereka mulai berdebat dengan heboh—dengan mengatakan "Kenapa kalian tidak kencan saja, _Senpai_?".

—oh, tapi sayangnya kau sedikit buruk dalam bersandiwara ketika mengejek Souji-_senpai_ dan Yukiko-_senpai_. Kau tahu? Iris coklat _hazel_ milikmu terlihat berkaca-kaca ketika kau mengejek mereka, nada suaramu sedikit berat, kau tertawa dengan penuh paksa.

Aku tahu, kau** sakit hati** melihat mereka berdua. Melihat mereka yang bercanda tawa dengan kata-kata cerdas mereka dan saling menautkan jari-jemari mereka dengan wajah yang bersemu tipis—tanpa kami sadari (kecuali aku, tentu—oh, sepertinya kau juga sadar).

Kau **patah hati**.

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p>Kau penghancur suasana.<p>

Dengarkan aku, Ri-se Ku-ji-ka-wa, bisakah kau diam ketika aku tengah belajar di perpustakaan sekolah?

Benar-benar mengganggu.

"Naoto-_kun_~" baik, suara manja itu lagi. "Ayo kita ke Junes dan masuk dunia TV! Souji-_senpai_ menyuruhku untuk memanggilmu!" lanjutnya dengan seruan semangat—kelewat semangat sampai membuat penjaga perpustakaan menatap kami dengan tatapan terganggu.

Aku menutup buku pelajaran Sejarah Dunia milikku dan menghela nafas, "Dimana _Senpai_ sekarang?"

"Sedang dalam perjalanan~" kau merespon dengan riang. "Ayo~ nanti kita bisa telat~!"

Aku hanya melirik kepadamu sekilas dan membereskan buku-bukuku ke dalam tas. Kuperiksa kantong di ikat pinggangku, hm, syukurlah aku membawa revolverku hari ini.

"Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat! Aku ingin melihat aksi kalian dalam menyerang Shadow itu! Ciaat!" kau beraksi dengan menggerak-gerakkan kedua tanganmu dan menebas angin. Baiklah, kau mulai dilihat oleh penghuni perpustakaan dengan pandangan aneh.

…kau benar-benar memalukan.

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p>Kau pencetus ide-ide tergila yang pernah kudengar.<p>

Ingat ketika kau mabuk di klub Espade di Tatsumi Port Island? Kau gila, bermain Raja-Rajaan ketika kau, Teddie dan Yukiko-_senpai_ mabuk berat.

Oh, dulu kau membeberkan tentang 'Persona' kepadaku—yang pada waktu itu aku belum memiliki persona (dan belum mengerti) dan menganggap kalian hanyalah bermain-main—dengan tidak sadar.

Pertama, Teddie menjadi rajanya dan memerintah siapa saja yang nomornya disebut harus menciumnya—dengan harapan yang dia panggil adalah perempuan. Teddie menyebutkan nomor satu dan Souji-_senpai_ berdiri dengan wajah panik.*

Kau hanya tertawa senang saat itu.

Ah, untunglah Teddie masih tahu diri. Dia tidak akan mau mencium _Sensei_nya yang sudah menolongnya dengan mengucapkan; "_keyakinan seorang beruang : Cinta sejati butuh pengorbanan. Hanya untukmu, Sensei. "Teddie"_" dan menyerang Kanji yang berada di sebelahnya—oh ayolah, Kanji itu bukan pemilik stik bernomor satu!

Ckckck, kasihan Kanji, ciuman pertamanya di rebut oleh Teddie.

—dan kau tahu? Aku sedikit kesal kepada Souji-_senpai_ ketika dia menyebutkan nomor satu agar beristirahat di pahanya dan… kaulah pemilik stik nomor satu.

Kenapa bukan aku saja yang menggantikanmu, Souji-_senpai_?

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p>Kau mengesalkan.<p>

Ketika aku mengajak Teddie dan kalian semua _check-up_ di rumah sakit agar aku tahu apa sebenarnya Teddie itu, kau hanya menurut.

Oh, Teddie sialan, kau berhasih mengambil hasil pengecekan semua anggota dari tanganku dan membeberkannya ke semuanya.

Ayolah Rise, kau itu perempuan! Walaupun kau mantan aktris dan biodatamu tersebar di berbagai majalah, tapi—bukan berarti kau dengan beraninya menyebutkan ukuran dadamu dan berkata bila ukuranya dua senti lebih besar daripada yang media bicarakan, kan?

Kau tahu? Itu membuat Yosuke-_senpai_ mulai berpikiran aneh tentangmu, tahu!

…sialan kau Yosuke-_senpai_.

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p>"Naoto-<em>kun<em>~!"

Kau memanggilku dengan nada penuh keriangan. Aku—yang sedang membaca novel detektif—memandangmu dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya.

"Ke toko buku Yomenaido, yuk! Aku ingin membeli buku masakan!" tawarmu dengan nada riang. Aku berpikir sejenak, hm hm hm, aku sih ingin ikut—menginggat semua buku di rumah sudah kubaca semua dan tidak ada bacaan baru lagi, tapi…

Dengan Rise?

"Ayo cepat! Nanti kusebarkan kalau kau diam-diam mengagumi kakak kelas kita, Yumi Ozawa-_senpai_, lho!" ancammu sembari menujukku dengan jarimu yang lentik.

…bisa tidak sih kau menutup mulutmu untuk sekali saja?

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p>Kau mengajakku pergi ke luar.<p>

Aku hanya menjawab "Ya, sampai bertemu di stasiun bus," dan segera keluar rumah.

Tapi…

"Bisa kau berhenti memandang kue caramel itu dengan pandangan '_oh-sepertinya-kue-itu-benar-benar-enak!-Naoto-kun-belikan-aku-satu-ya?'_?" tanyaku kesal.

Kau hanya nyengir kepadaku dan merespon, "Hehe, kok tahu kalau aku minta dibelikan?"

Aku menghela nafas, tidak heran dengan responnya.

Biasanya juga begitu, 'kan?

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p>Enam hari sebelum festival pendidikan, surat ancaman terkirim ke kediaman Dojima., tempat tinggal Souji-<em>senpai<em>.

"Apa kau sudah memberitahu Dojima-_san_, Souji-_senpai_?" tanyaku ketika Souji-_senpai_ menunjukkan surat itu.

Souji-_senpai_ menggeleleng, "Aku tidak berencana untuk memberitahunya."

Aku mengangguk paham, "Dojima-_san_ sebenarnya orang yang bisa dipercaya. Tapi jika kau memberitahu surat itu kepadanya, pasti dia akan menanyakan darimana kau mendapatkan surat itu dan apa yang kau lakukan sampai mendapatkan surat itu. Bisa-bisa penyelidikan kita bisa terbongkar."

Mereka semua terdiam. Memikirkan responku.

"Naoto benar," Yosuke-_senpai_ berceletuk, "Sebaiknya kau tidak memberitahu pamanmu, Souji. Atau semuanya akan menjadi gawat."

Souji-_senpai_ mengangguk, "Tidak usah khawatir, semuanya akan baik-baik saja bila kita lakukan bersama."

"Souji-_senpai_ benar!" oh tidak, suara ini lagi, "Hanya kita yang bisa memecahkan masalah ini! Benar 'kan Kanji?"

Kanji hanya bisa mengangguk.

Chie-_senpai_ berceletuk, "Baik, tidak keberatan bila topiknya kuganti? Hei, sebentar lagi festival pendidikan, 'kan?"

Yukiko-_senpai_ menyahut, "Ah, benar! Kelas kita akan mengadakan apa, Chie?"

"Nanti akan didiskusikan di kelas. Yayaya, Bu Kashiwagi tidak mengurusnya, semua diserahkan kepada ketua kelas. Katanya sih sibuk."

"Cih, tante-tante itu…" respon Yosuke-_senpai_ sembari berdecih, "Sesibuk apa tante-tante itu sampai tidak bisa mengurus kelasnya sendiri, huh? Bah."

Kau segera berceletuk, "Souji-_senpai_, kau beruntung! Belum ada yang menemaniku di festival nanti, kau benar-benar beruntung!" serumu riang sembari mengedipkan sebelah matamu.

Souji-_senpai_ hanya bisa _sweatdrop_, "Err, aku sudah ada janji dengan Kou, Daisuke dan Ai. Maaf ya Rise."

Mimikmu berubah kecewa.

Ukh! Kenapa kau tidak mengajakku, sih?

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p>Kau seperti Bunga <em>Moon Drop<em>.**

Warnanya kuning cerah, berbau segar dan hanya bisa ditemukan pada musim semi. Bunga itu—menenangkan bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya.

Hal yang sama kualami bila melihat senyummu.

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p>Kau… ukh, bagaimana aku harus mengatakannya?<p>

Kau mengajakku ke sebuah toko buku di kota Okina. Toko buku biasa, sebenarnya. Tapi—

—kenapa di sini banyak buku-buku komik yang… err, bagaimana aku harus mengatakannya? Buatan fans dan… aneh?

"Tante! Ada doujin yaoi yang baru, tidak?" tanyamu bersemangat kepada ibu penjaga toko buku itu.

"Ohoho! Kau datang di saat yang tepat, Nona! Ini, ada dua buku doujin baru ber_pairing_ Souji/Yosuke***!" balas ibu itu bersemangat sembari menunjukkan dua buku komik yang berkover… oh tidak, aneh dan… 'panas'.

Tunggu, Souji/Yosuke? Sepertinya pernah dengar nama itu.

"Kyaa~! Ibu, aku beli dua-duanya! _Rating_nya R-18 'kan?" tanyamu bersemangat—ng… atau lebih cocoknya… _'fangirling_'?

"Ohoho, tentu saja! Baik, jadi membeli? Semuanya tiga ribu yen," respon Ibu-ibu itu dengan semangat.

Kau mengambil uang dari sakumu dan memberikannya kepada ibu-ibu itu. Kemudian, kau mengambil buku itu dengan riang dan menarikku keluar dari toko buku itu.

"Naoto-_kun_~ terima kasih, ya, sudah menemaniku!" ucapmu dengan riang. Kau mengalungkan tanganmu di lenganku. Aku hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Ngomong-ngomong, itu komik apa?" tanyaku heran.

Kau tersentak, "Ah, Naoto-_kun_ tidak tahu?" aku hanya menggeleleng, "Ini namanya Doujinshi. Komik yang di buat fans dengan menggunakan karakter-karakter yang sudah ada. Contohnya… hm, Naoto-_kun_ tahu komik Doraramon****, kan?" aku mengangguk, "Nah, misalnya kita buat komik dengan karakter di Doraramon, Noburo dan Shizaku. Dibuatnya sesuai imajinasi, jelas?" aku mengangguk lagi.

Oh… ternyata itu yang namanya Doujinshi…

Oh ya, ada lagi yang membuatku penasaran, "Ngomong-ngomong, maksudnya R-18 apa?"

Paras ayumu langsung memerah, "Ng… itu…" kau menggaruk pipimu dengan jari telunjukmu yang lentik, "Na-Naoto-_kun_ cari saja di internet, ya! Kau pasti tahu, kok! A-ahahaha!"

_Ya sudahlah kalau tidak mau menjawab, nanti aku cari saja_, batinku saat itu. "Ayo pulang, sudah sore."

"Iya!" responmu sembari tersenyum semanis… gula.

…tolong jangan membuat wajahku memanas lagi dengan senyummu itu.

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p>Kau benar-benar sialan.<p>

Kau—seharusnya aku tidak bertemu denganmu, tidak berkenalan denganmu, tidak menjadi temanmu! Kau—kenapa kau membuat perasaanku tidak karuan seperti ini?

Apa ini yang dinamakan **jatuh cinta**?

Aku sekarang berada di hadapanmu, kita berada di atap sekolah, berbicara empat mata.

"Jadi, kenapa Naoto-_kun_ memanggilku kemari?" tanyamu dengan suara sopranmu. Ah, suara ini… benar-benar membuatku gila.

Ehem, kembali ke kenyataan, Naoto, "Sudah berapa lama kita berteman, Rise?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba—"

"Jawab saja," potongku cepat.

"Sejak… kita menjadi tim, mungkin?" jawabmu bingung.

"Apa kau masih menyukai Souji-_senpai_?" tanyaku langsung, "Jangan membantah, aku tahu kau suka padanya."

Kau memainkan jarimu, ragu. Aku menghela nafas dan berjalan mendekatinya, tetap dengan tangan kanan bertopang di pinggang.

"Ahaha, kau memang orang yang terus terang ya, Naoto-_kun_," kau menjawab dengan pahit, "Tidak mungkin _Senpai_ menyukai orang sepertiku, kekanak-kanakan, semaunya sendiri, berisik, dan masih banyak lainnya. Dia pasti lebih menyukai tipikal seperti Yukiko-_senpai_. Buktinya mereka sudah menjadi kekasih sekarang. Ahaha… ha… ha…" kau berhenti tertawa. Sebutir kristal turun dari iris coklat _hazel_ milikmu.

Tidak, aku tidak mau melihatmu menangis.

Aku mengambil sapu tangan biru milikku dari kantong celana dan mulai mengusap air matanya, "Jangan menangis," aku berusaha menenangkannya, "Kau bisa mencari orang yang bahkan lebih baik darinya."

"Tapi… hiks, siapa yang mau denganku?" kau mulai menangis lebih deras, "Tidak ada yang menyukai tipikal kekanak-kanakan sepertiku!"

Kau salah, aku menyukaimu! Memang, kau kekanak-kanakan, tapi itulah yang menarik darimu!

"Apa kau tidak menganggapku?" desisku pelan, tertelan angin. Aku… tidak berani mengatakannya dengan keras.

Kau berhenti menangis dan menatapku lekat-lekat. Ah? Kenapa kau menatapku dengan pandangan seperti itu?

"Ada apa?" aku menautkan alisku, "Apa ada yang salah diwajahku?"

Kau menggeleleng, "Ma-maaf, tadi Naoto-_kun_ bilang apa?" tanyamu dengan mimik syok. "Menganggap… Naoto-_kun_?"

_Sudah tidak ada yang perlu disembunyikan lagi…_

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk dengan tegas, "Ya. Apa aku salah?"

Kau terlihat lebih syok dari sebelumnya; iris coklat _hazel_ yang melebar dan bibir sedikit terbuka. Kau merespon dengan syok, "Na-Naoto-_kun_? Apa tidak ada yang salah dari otakmu?" aku segera menggeleleng, "Ka-kau serius?" aku mengangguk tegas, "Ke-kenapa?"

"Apakah ada alasan untuk mencintai seseorang, Rise?" tanyaku dengan tegas.

Kau hanya bisa menggeleleng lemah. Perlahan, kau menggenggam tanganku yang tengah memegang sapu tanganku (yang terpakai untuk membersihkan air matamu) dengan lemah dan merespon, "…aku…"

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecil dan melepaskan genggamannya, "Jika kau tidak mau membalasku, tidak apa-apa. Yang terpenting aku sudah menyampaikan yang sejujurnya," ujarku sembari kembali memasukkan sapu tangan biruku. "Kita masih teman, bukan?" tak ada respon darimu.

Kau hanya terpaku dan menatapku lurus.

"Kuanggap itu sebagai jawaban 'Ya'. Hm, sampai jumpa besok di kelas, Rise," lanjutku sembari berjalan menuju pintu keluar atap.

Yah… _just be fri__**end**__, right?_

_Farewell,_ Rise…

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p>Aku berjalan menuju kelas 1-3***** dengan lesu. Hh, patah hati itu tidak menyenangkan, ya? Membuatku tadi malam tidak bisa tidur.<p>

Sialan.

Aku menggeser pintu kelas dengan pelan dan berjalan masuk. Hm? Kenapa kelasnya sehening ini? Belum bel masuk, 'kan?

"Naoto-_kun_!"

…ada apa lagi, Rise?

"…ya?" responku datar. Aku terlalu lelah untuk berdebat.

Kau tidak menjawabku. Kau langsung menarikku keluar kelas dan berlari menaiki tangga. He-hei, ada apa ini?

Kau berjalan ke atap sekolah dan menutup pintunya dengan keras—ah, kau juga menguncinya. Kau segera menatapku dengan… ukh, pandangan menakutkan.

"Na-o-to Shi-ro-ga-ne…" kau mendesis menakutkan. Aura negatif berkeluaran dari tubuhmu.

"Ng… ya?" Kau berjalan mendekatiku dengan langkah berat. Aku segera berjalan mundur, "Err, kau mau apa, Rise?"

Aku menebak dia akan memukul perut atau bahuku dengan keras, tapi—

(_tes tes __**tes**_**—**)

"Aku benci Naoto-_kun_!" kau berteriak dengan keras.

—kau hanya menangis…

…aku hanya terdiam dan menatapnya lurus. Aku… tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan.

"Kau—! Kenapa Naoto-_kun_ pergi sebelum aku menjawabnya!" kau berteriak tepat di depan wajahku, "Kenapa, kenapa?"

Eh?

"Aku—" kau segera menggenggam tanganku erat, "—setelah tadi malam memikirkan hal tadi berulang-ulang sampai kepalaku mau pecah rasanya, aku…"

Aku hanya bisa terpaku ketika mendengar jawaban selanjutnya.

"…boleh aku mengenal Naoto-_kun_ lebih jauh lagi? Lebih dari teman?"

Kau perlahan melepas genggamanmu dan memelukku erat. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecil dan mengelus rambut coklat kacang miliknya.

"Benar kau ingin mengenalku lebih jauh?"

Kau mengangguk.

"Benar tidak akan menyesal?"

Anggukanmu semakin kuat.

Aku tersenyum kecil, "Tapi jangan marah bila aku tidak romantis padamu, aku memang bukan orang yang… uh, romantis," lanjutku sembari menggaruk pipiku dengan jari telunjukku dan memalingkan wajahku ke arah lain.

Kau hanya memelukku semakin erat. Aku menepuk punggungnya pelan dan melepas pelukanmu. Kau hanya menatapku dengan pandangan kecewa.

"Kenapa di lepas…" kau menggerutu kecil. Kau berusaha untuk memelukku lagi—tapi kutahan kedua bahumu dengan tanganku.

"Tidak ada pelukan untuk kedua kalinya," ucapku sembari menggeleleng tegas.

Kau hanya mencibir dan berusaha untuk memelukku lagi—tetap kutahan dan masih menggeleleng.

Kau berhenti dan menatapku lurus, "Naoto-_kun_ peli—"

"—jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel '-_kun_'. Cukup 'Naoto' saja,' ucapku menginterupsinya.

"—baiklah, Naoto pelit…" lanjutmu dengan suara lemah. "Aku kan ingin memelukmu…"

Aku menggeleleng tegas.

"Sekaliii saja."

Aku menggeleleng lagi.

"Baiklah!" kau menggembungkan pipimu (oh-tidak-kau-benar-benar-terlihat-imut-saat-ini).

Kalau kau adalah sebuah permen yang dijual di toko, mungkin aku sudah membelimu dan memakannya.

"…baiklah? Maksudnya?" responku kebingungan.

"Kalau ini?" tanyamu sembari menunjuk bibir merah mudamu.

Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan menusuk, "**Tidak**."

Kau menggerutu, "Naoto tidak romantis ah!"

Anak ini… aku tadi sudah bilang, 'kan? Aku bukan orang yang romantis!

(_teng teng __**teng—!**_)

Baik, bel sudah berbunyi. Aku segera mengandeng tangan kirinya dan mengajaknya masuk ke kelas, "aku tadi sudah bilang kalau aku bukan tipe orang yang seperti itu, 'kan?"

"Tapi aku mau—!" serumu sembari menggerutu kesal. Kau membalas gandenganku dengan sedikit kesal.

Aku berpikir sejenak, kenapa aku bisa mencintai orang seperti dia, ya? Ah, cinta tidak memilih, iya, tidak memilih korban.

"Sekarang tanggal berapa?" tanyaku sembari berjalan menuruni tangga.

Kau merespon dengan kekesalan masih bersarang di dirimu, "Dua belas Desember, kenapa?"

"Dua belas hari lagi, kujemput kau di rumahmu pada jam lima sore. Kita akan pergi ke kota Okina dan merayakannya," aku memalingkan wajahku, "kudengar banyak pasangan yang merayakan natal di sana."

Kau berhenti melangkah. Kau mendekatkan jarak diantara wajah kita dan menatapku dengan wajah… syok.

"…Naoto serius?"

Aku mengangguk, "jangan lupa membawa coklat _mint_, ya."

Kau mengangguk dengan semangat dan tersenyum. Kau berusaha memelukku dan—berhasil…

Sial, aku lupa menahan bahunya.

"Tentu! Terima kasih, Naoto!" serumu girang dan mempererat pelukannya.

Hh, ya sudahlah. Untuk kali ini saja.

"…ehm."

_Deg_.

Oops, aku lupa kalau kami masih dalam pelajaran!

"Shirogane, Kujikawa, bila kalian ingin **bermesraan** jangan di jam pelajaran. Masih ada waktu lain," Hoshino-_sensei_****** memperingati kami sembari berdehem kecil.

Kami hanya bisa mengangguk dengan salah tingkah.

…sepertinya besok akan ada hal yang lebih memalukan lagi.

* * *

><p>…<p>

_**e n d**_

…

* * *

><p>* : kalau ini biasanya <em>random<em>. Saya pernah coba dua kali hasilnya beda. :D

** : Salah satu bunga di _game_ Harvest Moon. Bagi yang tidak tahu, silahkan buka game Harvest Moon : MFOMT. :)

*** : mwahahaha, _pairing_ kesukaan saya! XD /dikemplang orang sekampung/

**** : plesetan dari Doraemon.

***** : kelas Naoto itu kelas berapa, sih? Saya nggak tahu soalnya ._.'

****** : OC.

* * *

><p>…<p>

_l a s t , m i n d t o R n R _?

…


End file.
